trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
VioletRequiem
Be The Crazy Bloodthirsty Chick Your name is Aliesa Sivrol, and you are not crazy. You just love assassinating trolls. There's nothing that makes you happier than the sight of a troll killed by your daggers. You enjoy planning these assassinations, because for you every kill is a work of art, especially since you also enjoy painting with the blood of your kills. In fact you always tend to paint the kills which you are proud for. You like to make your victims suffer before killing them. There used to be some trolls captive in your hive to give you blood whenver you wanted to paint until the drone came knocking for their pails. You have dabbled in poison making in the past, but you are not very good at it, mostly because brewing underwater is hard. You tend to be somewhat dramatic, especially when killing. You tend to be somewhat proper, since you take your caste rather seriously, and you clothes reflect that. You collect ornate and famous daggers and use them as decoration; your current pair is your pride and joy. You also like reading, mostly about great assassins, but you recently bought some books on how to make friends and how to suceed at redrom, much to your embarassment. Sometimes other highbloods seek your services, which you happily provide. While this has made you even richer that your average seadweller, it has given you an infamy in the highbloods social circles. You have almost no close friends. Really, who wants to befriend a girl that kills most trolls she comes across and then paints using their blood? This has caused you to be loyal and protective to what you do have, but made you seem like something of a lone wolf. You do want to meet more people, but a quick search of your name in the net sends them running, so you tend to be cruel and mean to everyone unless you like them, causing you to switch to your sweet interior. However, you have never had a moirail or a matesprit. How you survived the drone is an embarrassing secret. Your lusus is a sea snake that feeds on blood and produces poison strong enough to kill most trolls with a drop. He can easily coil around your arm, and is very protective of you. You love your lusus a lot, even if he sometimes is annoying, especially since he's saved you from dangerous trolls many times. You could feed him yourself, but he likes the blood of the recently slain more. Your Trolltag is violetRequiem and you speak with /_ittle dagger strikes Examine Self Enjoy the sight. It may be the /_ast thing you see You are normal by troll standards, or at least, you don't have some sort of freaky mutation. You are a pretty typical seadweller. Your normal outfit includes a cape and a nice belt (you think they look cool), and a long-sleeved shirt because your arm is covered in bite marks. You'll talk about them later. Examine Hive I trust you enjoy the paintings right? Your hive is an underwater palace. All the walls are filled with diferent paintings and daggers. Your kitchen is normal and you have a pretty good living room in case someone ever comes to visit. You still await your first non-business visitor. You also have a dungeon with air pumps to keep your... paint dispensers... alive. Examine Respiteblock This is were I keep my most beautifu/_ paintings Your room is filled with your masterpieces. The most beautiful and most famous daggers stand in the walls. Over your cocoon are the daggers of what you believe is your ancestor, an assassin so good that she is rumored to have killed a mother grub. There is also a husktop and your various books, but your relationship ones are hidden from sight. In a corner stands your poison making lab. You don't think you've made a successful poison yet, probably because you live underwater. Your lusus sleeps on a corner. Allocate Strife Specibus Beautiful arent they? Also dead/_y You use daggerKind abstratus. Anything small with a handle and a blade is fair game. Stilletos, dirks, etc., and you always use two of them. Your current daggers are a long, curved, ornate pair; you had to pay a lot to make them, but it was worth it. Daggers are the best weapons for assassins! Examine Fetch Modus The modus is rea/_/_y easy for me You use the Hemospectrum Modus. You have 7 columns, one for each caste of the hemospectrum. You can set any numbers of cards in each column as long as the number stays roughly the same, but you always have to equalize the number of cards. To access any card in a columnm you have to offer a blood sample of that color. For easier use you keep a series of samples of other colors in your purple card so you can draw a drop of blood from yourself to access the rest of the modus. There is no limit of how many items can be put in any one column, but each column can only have a maximun of 7 cards. Inventory Purple Column: x1 Case of blood samples, Trollberry Green Column: Canvas, brushes Do Something Awesome Rainbow Drinkers are rea/_! You once killed an entire communal hivestem. The beauty was that you left no trace but the fangs of your snake. Eventually the remaining residents believed a rainbow drinker was killing them. You laughed at this and kept killing like that, even after they did all the anti rainbow drinker things.Eventually the last one was going to throw himself off the top. You stabbed him before he jumped Examine Abilities Psychic Seadwe/_/_ers dont have these You are immune to most kinds of control though Physical I can use you as a demonstration You are a pretty good fighter, quick, stealthy, and able to use your daggers with deadly precision. As an added bonus, you are immune to your snake's poison. In fact, it gives you a sort of adrenaline rush, but too much and you will burn out. That's why you have all those bite marks on your arm. Like all seadwellers, you breathe underwater and have formidable strength. Other We/_/_ Some peop/_e say my paintings are nice Besides being a good painter, you have no other useful skills. You guess you could do surgery if you knew how to. Also, your social skills are pretty bad, to the point that you end up scaring everyone you chat with. Trivia Character Commen Category:Violet Blood Category:Female Category:SkviraK Category:Troll